


Raised by the Malfoys

by LizKellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, making it up as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: Lucious Malfoy, like most of the wizarding world, believed that Harry Potter was living a quiet, if not a but foreign life with his muggle relatives after the first war. It wasnt for a few years that his own sons fascination with the story prompted him to find out for his sons sake. Well, whatever he thought to expect, what he sees definately isnt it. And he elects a family friend a potions master to help him fix things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me rather abruptly so nothing is planned out and we shall see where it goes.

Lucious Malfoy was becoming weary as his enamored son once again asked for the story of Harry Potter. Yes, Draco was a surprisingly (or perhaps not so surprisingly) spoilt child. Being an only child in a disgustingly wealthy family had its perks after all.

Yet with all his toys and all his books and his practice brooms and two potions kits and everything else, Dracos favorite thing in the world was to sit during tea time and have his father tell him the story of Harry Potter who vanquished the evil Voldemort as a mere infant.

Narcissa looked on in amusement, sipping her tea and giving Lucious a pointed look as if to silently tell him he had better give her son everything his heart desired.

Well that was that then, Lucious thought as he once again regaled his son with the same story he told yesterday and every day before that for the last month.

It was after tea time that Narcissa and Lucious had Draco down for a nap.

"Do you think Harry would want to be friends?" Draco asked sleepily, the watered down sleeping draght taking effect.

"I'm sure he'd like that very much." Narcissa said with a small motherly smile.

"Can you ask him? Maybe he could come for my birthday." Draco was basically mumbling his eyes turning dark with sleep as the covers were lifted around him.

He was out for his nap before they could answer. Four year old Draco was out like a candle and even more precious.

Narcissa gave her husband the same look as before.

'Anyone who thinks I'm head of this house hasn't met my wife.' Lucious thought to himself as he vowed to figure out how to go about this task.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious takes Severous with him to find out whats become of the most famous child in Wizarding Britain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont like the Dursleys either but their appearace is short no matter how unpleasant.

It took a week but Lucious managed to pry information about the Potter boys whereabouts. He owed his friend Severous greatly for prying it from Dumbledore but there it was.

Lucious understood his friend well and knew he wanted an excuse to check on Lilys son but wisely never mentioned it. He found the tenacity rare in the strict man Severous had become and wasn't sure why it was disturbing.

Either way, here they were, about to knock on the door to number 4 Privet Drive when the loud sounds of yelling were heard.

Lucious couldn't understand most of the drivel that he heard but a mans voice calling a small child a freak and sounds of things smashing were disturbing enough. A door slammed from inside near enough to the door that the next sentence could be heard quite clearly.

"You'll stay in that cubbard until you get that filthy habit under control! There will be no magic in my house!" 

Well they had heard enough.

And Lucious, the Slytherin that he was, took off for the ministry with Severous in tow. If they were to save the boy they would do so without giving anyone any legal loophole to put the child back in that blasted muggle house.

Lucious always knew muggles were repulsive. Well now he had proof didn't he. And everyone thought he was just pretentious. HA!

It did pay of course to have the minister as a drinking companion. Close enough for favors and powerful enough to maybe, lets say, get a hold of the final will and testiment of one Lily Potter.

That was a shock of course.

**Final Will and Testiment**

**I, Lily Evens Potter, of sound mind and body, do hereby state that all monetary and Earthly possessions are to be left with my son, one Harry James Potter, to be recieved at the start of his education be it magical or muggle, at the age of his 11th year. It shall be held in the possession of his godfather, one Sirious Orion Black until the proper time. Should Sirious die or otherwise be deemed unfit to care for Harry and keep his estate for him, then the resposibility lies with my old friend, one Severous Snape. Under no circumstances, should Harry be left with my non magical relatives, unless he shows no signs of magic in any regard.**

**I do hereby state Gringots bank representatives to execute this final will and testiment. On their word, so mote it be.**

**Lily Evens Potter**

Well, putting things lightly, it was rather hectic at work for a while after that. And the goblins were not happy that something was carried out against the will while they were meant to be the acting benefactors. Dumbledore got quite the tongue lashing (enough to make Lucious giddy though he'd never show it), and it was decided that with the clear abuse on top of the legal aspects Harry would be out of the Dursleys hands fairly quickly.

Once settled though Lucious had another problem.

Severous was panicing about raising a child.

Alone.

The man wouldn't show it, not any more than Lucious would anyway, but to someone who knew Severous well, it was clear.

So Lucious made a proposal.

"Severous, my friend, I have an idea. We can raise him along side Draco. The child was tested earlier and his magic is off the charts. I will sponser his early education. So he would spend most days at the manor with us and share a tutor with Draco.

This will let you have your time away for your potions and such without endangering a child and will give him another child to play and interact with. Plus Narcissa has been bugging me about making sure he comes over often anyway." Lucious was perfectly fine with the idea of Draco spending time with another child to get him more active anyway.

"Thats of course fine, but I should still tidy up Snape estate and just move us there. The house I'm in now is too small to add a child anyway. I can keep my potions work where it is and Harry will be closer to the manor that way regardless. Merlin knows I would never anger your wife." Severous agreed readily.

"Perfect then. I can send a few elves to get the place clean and child proofed for you. I would suggest making sure you have everything you need though. Just know we would be happy to help wherever we can." Lucious was for once 100% sincere.

"I know you would. That said there will be more to deal with than just getting him fitting clothes and such. Abuse is often deep rooted and this stinks of one of Dumbledores plans. I dont like it one bit." Severous shared and Lucious couldnt help but agree solemnly.

It would be another week before Harry would step into Snape estate for the first time. Thats how long the boy had to wait but Severous was determined to help him heal and learn to see the estate as home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet little Harry and get to see his and Dracos first meeting. Prepare for the cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should never strive for normal. It will only drive you mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on in to Harrys pov. Hes four and i have never written in the mind set of a four year old so this will be different.

He should have been normal. Nothing was though. And try as he might Harry couldn't stop the not so normal things from happening. Just yesterday Harry had been trying to help his aunt by holding things for her as she worked in the kitchen to make something for a guest.

Well Dudley had come in and shoved him over make Harry drop what he was hold and cutting himself with the knife.

Well as he cried from the pain, a jar smashed into pieces with no warning or obvious cause.

His Aunt had been absolutely livid. She ran his arm under ther water and then promptly locked him in his cupbard, arm still bleeding and now wet also. He had no idea how he did these strange things but he knew it was bad. He just wished he knew how to stop it.

About an hour later Harry heard a knock on the front door. The cut on his arm had since stopped bleeding but it still hurt if he touched it. He tried to sleep as his Uncle went to the door. He didnt care about what was being said as it didnt involve him. Nothing ever did.

It wasn't until a little later that his door was pulled open roughly by his uncle that he cared.

"Get out here, boy. They are taking you out of this house. Good riddance to the lot of you freaks." His Uncles face was a plummish sort of purple as if he were terribly angry about this though Harry doubted it.

"Who is?" Harry dared to ask as he grabbed his other three shirts and two pairs of pants (Dudleys hand me downs).

"Doesn't matter who or where boy. Just get out of my house." Vernon looked about ready to bust a vein so Harry stopped asking as he put his few clothes into an old shopping bag his aunt handed him and he was handed to two men he didn't recognize.

They were dressed oddly though Harry hardly cared.

One man was really tall, with long black hair and a sharp look to him all over. His clothes were all black and he seemed in a dour mood as it were. The other was only a bit shorter than the other with long hair that almost glowed silver. He was pale and seemed rather drawn back. He sneered at Petunia as she offered tea. The sneer almost seemed to darken the whole mans face just as him smiling fondly at Harry seemed to lighten it. These men were..... Odd.

"Is that really all he owns? Half a bag of old clothes that dont fit? Im amazed you muggles survived this long if this is your idea of how to treat a small child. And speaking of small, he looks half starved. You two and that fat pig of a son are truely repulsive. Merlins beard you ought to be locked away for however long you have left." The blonde man said sneering with full force as he stared directly into Vernons eyes, like he was daring the man to deny it.

"Either way, we should leave. Come along Harry, we have much to discuss and quite a bit of shopping to do tomorrow so you'll need your rest. Come along and you'll never have to see them again." The taller man in all black spoke to him. His deep voice was soothing as he spoke and Harry instantly felt safer than he ever had before.

He nodded mutely and followed the two men out of the Dursleys house. Hopefully, never to return.

* * *

On the other hand, Harry was actually a little daunted by what would apparently be his new home. Mr Severous Snape was his new guardian and apparently he was fairly well off.

Snape Estate was honestly huge. Harry thought he could get lost.

The front entrance had a tall three story cieling with a parlor on the right and a large entry room to the left.

Harrys bedroom was for starters an actual room. It wasnt huge but it was plenty of space for Harry to grow into.

A large bed on one side. A dressor on the other. A desk by the window and a small bookshelf next to the desk.

There was a walk in closet but Harry doubted hed ever fill it. 

There was even a private bathroom.

And all of it was for Harry.

Who was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.

Suddenly there was a popping sound, and a short creature with big eyes and bigger ears appeared. Harry decidedly hid behind Mr. Snape.

"Is it to Masters liking?" The thing asked.

"This will do. Do start supper, the boy appears half starved and I have no doubt we will have a long road ahead of us getting him to full health." Mr Snape replied and the thing snapped its fingers and was gone with another pop.

"How?" Harry asked quivering.

"Magic, dear boy. And come out. Theres nothing to fear from a house elf. Dinsy keeps the house clean and serves meals. If you need anything she'll be more than delighted to help you." Mr. Snape explained.

"But isn't magic bad? Uncle Vernon says it's for devils and evil people. Thats why i get in trouble so much." Harry asked confused.

"Do forget whatever that man has told you. Magic is a gift and a wonderful one. You have a lot of magic and while you are young it will protect you and help heal you. It acts out when you have strong emotions. You'll learn to control it over time." Snape explained patiently as Harry took in this new information.

For the rest of the evening Harry found himself exploring the estate. He found a large kitchen that would make his Aunt Petunia absolutely green. A large formal dining room and the entry room and parlor by the from door. On the second floor was his bedroom, the master bedroom, as well as two guest room. Above that was a large single room which Mr. Snape explained was to be his play room, although that much space dedicated to gim made him a bit uncomfortable he was grateful.

There was also a basement but Mr. Snape said he had potions ingredients down there and that Harry should steer clear as while nothing down there was poisonous or even remotely harmful, it was still dangerous and should be left alone.

Soon it was time for bed though. Harry had eaten more than he thought was possible and was tired. Besides apparently there was shopping to do tomorrow.

The next morning found Harry up early. He'd been well rested and was surprised to see that breakfast was already made.

As he did the night before, Harry ate with Mr. Snape. It was nice to have someone eat with him, the Durselys always ate first and Harry only ate the left overs after by himself.

As promised, when Harry asked, Dimsy was more than happy to get more juice for him and seemed genuinely glad Harry wasn't scared of her anymore.

Shopping was a different experience than anything Harry had ever seen before. Everyone was dressed in the same strange clothes as Snape was and the shops carried some of the strangest things that Harry couldn't even begin to name.

The first shop they went into was clearly for clothes though. Harry thought the idea of new clothes was interesting and he stood still while his measurements were taken and Snape proceded to buy him an entire new wardrobe. The man behind the counter gave him a sad look and asked if they were willing to wait abou 15 min and he could have the first one made so Harry could get out of the baggy 'muggle' clothes. Snape agreed and Harry was treated to see a bunch of fabric and needles and pins and thread lifted into the air all by themselves and started to fold, snip, stitch, and seam itself together with no real effort.

The same outfit would have taken well over half a day by itself. Sure enough though in about 15 minutes the outfit was done and Harry was asked to change.

The outfit was a dark blue set of robes. Fairly simple in design, as children clothes often were, and they actually fit rather than just hanging off him. It somehow made him appear even smaller and yet Harry was exstatic. A brand new, never worn before, outfit just for him.

The man working just smiled, glad Harry liked it so much, and told Snape the rest of the order would be ready in a few hours.

After that they shopped for things for Harry. There was a toy shop and several other places to go. By the time they were back at the clothing store Harry had been gifted with new books, toys, a practice broom, and several pairs of socks and undergarments.

By the time they got back to the estate poor Harry was exhausted. He went down for a nap without much effort and Snape couldnt help but smile a bit. The child was shy but well behaved. He was far more forgiving than he should be and though he was malnourished, he clearly had an appetite so getting him healthy wouldnt be difficult. He was glad that Lucious was such a push over for his wife as it prompted everything in motion to save the poor boy from further abuse.

After a nap Harry was introduced to the Malfoys, who had come over for dinner. Harry remembered the man from getting picked up the day before but hadn't questioned it much when he disappeared right after.

The woman with him was beautiful and regal looking though she appeared kind. The boy with them was their son who looked like a tiny carbon copy of his father, just prettier.

They introduced themselves and Harry, who decidedly remained a bit behind Mr. Snape as the silver haired boy just stared at him.

They moved into the parlor for tea while dinner was being prepared. Thats when Draco couldn't really contain himself any further.

"So, we should be friends." Draco stood in front of Harry, arms crossed with a decided look on his face.

Harry a little flustered by the ... Confrontation? was a little at a lack for words and just sort of went with it and nodded.

Draco beamed at him with a huge grin, which was more than a little infectious. Harry smiled back more shyly.

"Uncle Sev wheres the playroom. Can Harry and I go there instead?" Draco asked pleadingly.

"Its 'may we go' Draco. Don't forget your lessons just because of a new friend." Mrs. Malfoy corrected.

"Sorry Mother. May Harry and I go there instead?" He corrected.

"Third floor. Have fun." Mr. Snape answered chuckling a bit at the boys antics. Yes if anyone could cure Harrys shyness it would be Draco. The boy was so incredibly outgoing that if Harry wanted to keep up he'd have no choice but to come out of his shell a bit.

Upstairs Draco took the lead, which Harry appreciated as he never had a friend before and didn't know what to do.

Turns out it's rather easy. Sharing his toys and things with Draco was fun and the two were running about the large room hiding and finding each other and starting a game they made up on the spot where if the other caught you, you'd have to do something silly.

It took the boys a while before they noticed the adults watching them with obvious entertainment.

"Come now boys, dinner is ready." Mrs. Malfoy said kindly in the sweet motherly way she did. 

Both boys nodded, sad to leave their game behind but hungry enough to not argue.

Dinner was a lively affair, the elf kept busy between the two boys and the adults watching the boys interact excitedly while they ate.

Once over, it was time for the Malfoys to leave. Harry was a bit sad to see them go. He rather liked having a new friend and wasnt quite ready to see them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that worked out ok. See you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later the boys are a good bit older. Now we enter Dracos 11th birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started here because the entire childhood would have been far too slow a burn for me. Oh here goes.

"You look silly. That gel feels like it turned your hair into stone." Harry commented as Draco emerged from the bathroom.

"I look sophisticated. At least I'm not cursed with your mop. Did you even comb it?" Draco retourted sneering at the insult.

"Well obviously. And its been easier to manage since I decided to try to grow it out. You just look pointy." Harry argued having gotten bored waiting for Draco to finish getting dressed..

"Pointy? What's that supposed to mean?" Draco huffed as if he were actually offended though the look in his eye said he was actually fairly entertained.

"It means pointy. All sharp edges. It's rather comical actually." Harry said grinning at Draco.

Draco responded by throwing several pillows and cushins at him.

The boys broke out in laughter just as Severous and Narcissa walked into Dracos room.

"Nice to see you two getting along so well but there are other guests as well Draco. You are the one who wanted a big bash before you started school after all." Narcissa goaded as a smile spread on her face with the levity that filled the room.

"Yes Mother. Come on Harry! I want to open your gift first!" Draco practically demanded as he led the way.

"Never heard the term best for last then have you?" Harry quipped back. A smirk on his face as he teased the blonde.

"It's _my birthday_. I can decide that. Besides how do you know which gift is the best when you've only seen yours?" Draco shot back.

"Simple. I know you best. You said so at Christmas and last year both." Harry shot back.

"Yeah, well, ...... " Draco actually had nothing to that as he had indeed said that and he knew it was just as true as the reverse. No one knew Harry like he did.

"Looks like Harry wins this time but maybe not having this discussion on the stairs while you keep guests waiting would be preferable." Severous said interupting the silence from behind them.

The boys both blushed crimson as they ran the rest of the way down, and marched to the ballroom at Malfoy Manor.

The party was ... For lack of a better word, frivolous. Harry understood that the Malfoy family was extremely influential in the ministry and therefore couldn't really be seen holding back for large events. That's fine.

That said, the ballroom comfortably fit over 200 people at a time. They shouldn't be spilling out into the gardens to the degree that they were.

Yes Dracos 11th birthday, the last before he started at Hogwarts and was undeniably sorted into Slytherin. Harry understood the milestone as in about 3 weeks he would hit the same milestone.

This was not the scene Harry prefered though. Harry liked the years previous where he and Draco celebrated together a week after Dracos birthday and 2 weeks before his and exchanged gifts in the comfort of friends and family.

This was not that.

Everywhere Harry looked he saw gorgeous gowns and dress robes. There were crystal goblets and fancy foods across an entire wall. Harry was beginning to feel the ever encroaching shyness that plagued him when Draco wasnt around creep in.

"Oi. Don't start. My best friend will _not_ be a _wallflower_ at my birthday party." Draco commanded, grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him along to begin mingling.

Harry found mingling an absolute chore. Half these people were minisrty officials and the other half were pure blood nobles. The nobles left things alone as they respected Lucious enough and knew Harry was his godson in all but name. The ministry officals though did not care.

So what's it like being famous? What was it like when you found out you defeated the dark lord as a mere baby? Are you excited about Hogwarts? What house are you thinking you'll be in?

It was enough to drive you mad on any day, but it was Dracos birthday for Circes sake. Just congratulate him and move leave well enough alone.

Ugh, Harry could not understand how Uncle Lucious dealt with these people every single day.

"Sorry Draco. Even on your birthday they won't leave me alone." Harry said sadly as yet another ministry person, some lady wearing all pink (who frankly looked annoying before even speaking), left unsatisfied as Draco had to politely tell her to buzz off.

"Please. I find it my personal responsibility to keep you away from those people. Honestly, how you would have survived the wizarding world without me is anyones guess. Regardless, thats enough of that. Lets find father and move this party along or no one would ever leave." Draco said once again taking Harry along as they searched for Uncle Lucious.

They actually found Narcissa first.

"Mother have you seen where Fathers gone off to?" Draco asked once the pudgey woman shed been talking to noticed them and allowed a break in the conversation.

"He's over by the drinks table with the Minister. You ready for your gifts I assume?" Narcissa asked with a pleasant smile. 

Draco just smiled back at her and nodded.

"Very well. I shall fetch him. If you'll excuse me Lenora." Narcissa bid farewell to the woman and left to get her husband.

It was only ten minuets later that Lucious announced the party was moving on and things began to move as everyone scattered to enjoy further conversation in the gardens while the family and closer friends and very few others stayed to see the gift opening.

Draco was excited about his many gifts. Harry had actually gotten his friend a little snake charm for a bracelet that matched Harrys as they exchanged charms on their birthday every year. It even hissed.

"And if I'm not sorted into Slytherin?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow in question.

"As if. You lot have been in Slytherin for generations. If you're not wearing green the day after sorting, I'll swallow the darn charm myself." Harry said confidently.

"Alright, but I still don't know what to get you. Your house isn't nearly as obvious." Draco admitted.

"He could be a Gryffindor. Weren't your parents both in that house, Harry?" Pansy, a friend of Dracos who basically mother hend as soon as she met Harry bout a year after Draco did, asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I mean they were my parents but I never really knew them. Sev says I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw too. Honestly though I'd rather be in Slytherin with you guys." Harry answered honestly.

"You are clever but I just don't see you as being sneaky or devious like a Slytherin. Honestly, Ravenclaw may be best. You are insanely smart." Pansy continued.

"Yeah but his magic is off on another level. The Griffindors may be able to help you get over being shy around others." Gregory Goyle was a nice enough bloke though he didn't say much. Neither did Vincent Crabbe but still nice enough.

The others silently agreed. Harry being shy was the main issue. Along with being good hearted in general. Not to mention he was just small for his age. Thus everyone felt the need to protect him.

"Well I could be in Hufflepuff too I suppose." Harry of course only said as much for the reaction he got.

Every other kids face, plus Lucious and Severous all visibly cringed.

Harry just giggled.

"Your faces were hilarious." Harry said between fitss of giggles.

"I'll teach you to joke about that." Pansy then proceded to tickle Harry senseless.

The adults thought all this was absolutely entertaining and alowed the silly behaviour. It was a party after all. The kids should be having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cute. All the kids together. So what house should I put Harry in........ I cant decide........ Ugh wheres a four sided coin when i need it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting ceremony time. Where to put Mr Potter? Only one way to find out. Lets get to it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. I honestly have just been busy.

Harrys birthday came and went. The boys were exstatic about starting school and Harry was indeed pleased with his new broom. He hadnt really needed one but it was the best in the market. The nimbus 2000 was stationed in his fathers office at the school waiting for Harry to put in his dorm depending on his house.

Draco had also gotten him a matching charm since he had no clue still as to what house Harry would be in.

That was unfortunately anyones guess still.

When the day came though to board the train, Harry was immediately overwhelmed. The sheer number of people was unnecessarily claustrophobic despite there being plenty of room since people still felt the need to walk so close as to bump into him.

Draco, for his part, made it his mission to openly terrify everyone who did so by glaring at them while mumbling about rude uncultured muggles and their lack of manners the entire walk to the platform.

Narcissa walked both boys calmly to the barrier and waited as a bunch of red heads all together filtered through. The short older woman, obviously the mother of the roudy large group, noticed them first.

The woman was dressed a bit worse for wear and as she sighted them, her smile became tight lipped.

"Mrs Malfoy. A pleasant day to you." She said politely but tensly.

"You as well, Mrs Weasley. If you'll pardon me though, I must see the boys off and all. Good day." She called out politely but she too had become tense, as she straightened herself even further than usual and calmly led Draco and Harry through.

Harry turned noticing the woman, Mrs Weasley, giving him an odd look. Then she was gone and before him was the Hogwarts Express. It was extremely crowded here, as was any wizarding space that existed on the same plane as a muggle one was, but here there were other in robes and clearly everyone here was of the magical world. Harry felt himself relax slightly.

"Well come on then. Lets get you two on board. We are exactly on time. You should be able to get an empty compartment for you and your friends. Come on then." Narcissa insisted. The boys placed their luggage carts by the luggage car and then set about their goodbyes. Harry had spent every school year practically raised by the Malfoys as Sev had to stay at the school during the school year outside of holidays. The graceful woman was the only mother figure he had and he found himself choking up at the idea of leaving for school and not seeing her.

Looking over it was clear Draco was having a similar issue but was hiding it much better than he was.

"Write often and take care of each other. And keep up with your studies. I dont want to hear about you slacking off just because Lucious and I arent there to watch you, though I doubt Severous will allow that but he cant keep an eye on you _all the time."_ Narcissa smiled and gave the boys a hug each before sending them up the steps and onto the train.

The nearest empty compartment faced the platform and the boys waved to her promising to write and waving bye. It was another ten minuets before the train left and they had time to settle in for the long ride.

"I wish we didnt have to take the train. Father said its a right of passage or whatever, but it will take forever." Draco complained, knowing Harry was likely stuck in his head after facing that many people.

"Who was that lady? The one we passed getting onto the platform." Harry asked ignoring the complaint he'd heard more times than he could count.

"What the ginger army? No one important. The Weasleys are technically pure bloods though Father hates them. He and the Weasley patriarch are something of enemies at the ministry. I dont like them either but mainly because they are loud, obnoxious idiots. They hate most pure blood traditions and besides that the lot of them are all Gryfindor. All of them. I think theres one in our year too actually but the youngest won't start until next year." Draco explained flippantly, only slightly bothered at being ignored. Though hed have prefered a different topic of conversation.

"The mom, Mrs Weasley. She gave me a really strange look as we moved to the platform before stepping through. Nothing bad just odd." Harry explained.

"Probably because you're you. Its not news that Harry Potter was adopted by Severous Snape. But it still surprises people. The Weasleys were friends with your parents while they were alive but they left you with Severous. They probably feel slighted at not getting to adopt someone famous into their brood. I wouldnt think about it too much. You're famous. Weird looks are normal. Especially now that you're at school." Draco wasnt helping Harry feel better.

"How do you know all this anyway?" Harry asked hoping he could use the segway to change topics.

"Well Ive heard Father rant about them often enough and since they're purebloods, he feels obligated to invite them to events at the manor so Ive seen them, though its rare. If you weren't such a wallflower youd likely have noticed them by now yourself but you always vanish as quickly as you can at events." Draco answered. Well that makes sense, besides, if they hated each other it was likely the Weasleys very rarely attended and likely not in such a large crowd either.

"Yeah well if your dad could stop inviting more people than what fits in the ball room I'd be more likely to stay. But I dont much care for the idea of getting squished by heavy gowns and gold tipped shoes. Thanks ever so." Harry elegantly (not) switched topics.

"Not our fault you are too shy to tell them to push off. Besides....." Their soon to be argument was cut off by the door opening. Theyd been to engrossed to notice the train had begun moving but the door basically slammed open.

"Sorry I has looking for a toad. Another students lost theirs." A bushy haired girl their age asked as she looked at the both of them.

"No not in here. Least none not made of chocolate." Draco immediately pulled out his wand however.

"Ooh what are you doing?" The girls eyes lit up at the idea that someone would be doing magic. A muggle born then. Harry saw Draco inwardly groan.

"It's a locating spell. If your missing toad is in here we will soon find it." Dracos Father had taught them both the simple spell so they wouldnt have to waste valuable time looking for lost quills or homework assignments. Dracos hawthorn lit up and the light glowed a pale blue color but nothing appeared for a moment.

Harry was beginning to think the toad was elsewhere but inevitably the poor thing flew towards the light and it hovered there before Draco plopped it into the girls hands. It had been behing Dracos carry on bag and had gotten stuck.

"Amazing. Thank you. My names Hermione Granger by the way. Do you think you could show me that spell later?" She had gotten excited again for no reason.

"Will it make you go away?" Draco sneered. He hated how little muggle born children were prepared before being dumped at school to learn something they had no knowledge existed until a month or so ago.

"We learn it early on at school. It's part of the first week curriculum in charms." Harry answered, trying to make peace as the girl, Hermione, made a face at Dracos attitude.

"Then I suppose I'll wait. No need to learn it early anyway. I almost never lose things anyway. Have a pleasant trip. And thank you again... Err..." Hermione stalled not haveing gotten their names.

"Im Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy. And no problem Hermione. It's a pleasure." Harry said nicely ignoring Dracos grimace.

"Well thanks again Harry. And you too Draco. Enjoy the trip." She said before leaving, presumably to return to toad in her hands to the poor sod who lost it.

It wasnt long after that, that Draco went off the find their other firends. Harry agreed to wait and save the compartment for them.

Harry sat alone for about twenty minuets before the door opened and he was greeted by red hair and a rat.

"Hey do you mind? Most others are full." The boy asked.

"The others will be here soon but if you need a few minuets thats fine." Harry offered.

"Thanks mate. Who you waiting for?" The boy asked.

"Ah, Draco is off finding our other friends. There's six of us all together." Harry answered.

"Draco? As in Malfoy? Not that slithery snake. The whole families from Slytherin. Evil the lot of them. Howd you fall in with them?" Harry was surprised by this boys audacity. They hadnt even introduced themselves and Harry was already extremely uncomfortable.

"The Malfoys helped raise me with my adoptive father. Im Harry Potter and you are?" Harry asked, voice going stoney a bit.

"Harry Potter? Like THE Harry Potter. Do you have the, you know, the scar?" Ron was practically whispering when he finished.

"Oh yeah." Harry said pushing back his bangs to show the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Wicked.... Im Ron by the way. Ronald Weasley. Anyway I'd better be off. My brothers were gonna show me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. See you at the sorting and all that." Ron said before getting up and leaving.

That was odd. If he was looking for his brothers then why was he looking for a seat. Surely hed just sit with them. That was odd.

Hed have to ask Draco about the encounter later

* * *

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. The others were bristling when they heard Harry recount his encounter with Ron. Fisrt he insulted their house of choice but they also called Draco and his Father evil which they knew first hand was false.

Things settled down as they spoke more about their first term and Pansy, who had gone on one last trip before the start of term, revealed souvenirs for everyone and an extra gift for Harry since the trip made her miss his birthday. The parchments were American in the making and were used to write notes. This way they could still talk all the time even if they got into seperate houses.

She also got Harry a new quill set with proper metal tips. The maker was American as well. Apprently the tips would last longer than the feather and could be fitted on new ones as well. Pansy showed him how easy it was to write with them and indeed his usual chiken scratch was much more legible as the metal tip glided on the paper much easier than regular quill tips did.

Before long however they were all riding the boats to the castle. The other years gliding in the coaches above them and reaching the castle much sooner.

This was on purpose, Harry knew, since the first years were to be seated later so they could be sorted.

Harrys nerves grew from there. At least Draco was sure of where he was going. Harry couldnt be sure.

The castle was beautifully decorated. The draping for each house on either side of the door to the great hall. The enormous double doors stood heavy and ornate and very very closed.

"Hey mate. Where you aiming for?" Ron said from behind Harry clearly addressing him.

"Don't know honestly. You?" Harry asked, trying to be polite but also very uncomfortable.

"Gryfindor of course. Best house there is. 'Sides it's better than Slytherin. Not a single wizards gone dark that wasnt in Slytherin. Id watch my back if I were you and you landed there." Ron finished. Harry was beginning to get annoyed

"You would think so Weasley. Nothing but a bunch of smelly lions in your family. Go make noise elsewhere would you?" Draco said, backed by Vincent and Gregory. Pansy and Blaise wstched from the side. Silent backup if it was needed.

"Whatever. I hardly need to listen to you, ferret face." Ron quipped back.

And the feud continues.

"Oh will you both stop. You're going to get yourselves in trouble. The professor is here and we'd all like to hear what she has to say." The familiar voice of Hermione perked up. She had originally been speaking with another bookish type girl a bit behind them until then.

Indeed Professor McGonagall had arrived and was giving the group a stern but amused look.

"I suggest we wait to be sorted before we debate which house is better than the others hmm? Even if you do already know where you are likely headed. We've been surprised before after all. Now come along students. Once we reach the front the sorting ceremony can begin. Just come forward and sit upon the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head. Once placed you will join the table with your new house mates. Those students will be like your family during the school term until you graduate at the end of your seventh year. Now follow me please." She advised as she led the to the doors as they swung open revealing the Great Hall.

It was everything Sev had ever described. There were floating never-drip candles making the whole room seem cosy even as the grandeose architecture gave off an intimidating noble vibe. The ceiling was charmed to look like it disappeared into the sky with clouds and everything. He overheard Hermione behind him mention that it was charmed to resemble the weather so you would know before hand what time of day as well as if you needed rain gear that day. There were four long tables with equally long benches for each of the four houses and at the head there was a series of seven steps and the raised portion held the professors table. Harry saw Sev at the very end in front of the Slytherin table watching closely. At the center sat the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster had a long white beard and longer white hair, and he wore brightly colored robes. He gazed down at the new students through half moon specticals and he had this look about him that seemed too contemplative. The man seemed detatched almost.

Once at the front Harry noticed a stool and there on it sat the sorting hat. Harry watched in fascination as the old beat up wizards hat started singing of all things. Sev had said before that the thing was obnoxious and that no hat should be able to talk no matter who it belonged to or what enchanted it.

Once the little greeting song was finished, Professor McGonagall began reading names off her list and one by one they were sorted.

"Hermione Granger." Harry perked a bit at the familiar name. The girl nervously sat on the stool.

The hat spoke to her for a moment but didnt take long before shouting "Gryfindor!" Enthusiastically.

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde walked up confident and proud as always.

The hat wasn't even all the way on his head before shouting "Slytherin!" No surprise there.

The exact same thing happened to Ron though he was in Gryfindor and sat with his older brothers.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called and the room became absolutely silent. Harry knew this would happen. He was famous. They would all sit there and wonder where he was to be placed. So he walked forward.

"Hmm difficult difficult. I can see it all. Its right here in your head, but where to put you... You are kind but too cunning for Hufflepuff. No. You are smart but dont have the penchant for rules like Ravenclaw. You are brave but too shy for Gryfindor. You are cunning but not enough for Slytherin. Youd be great there you know. Many great wizards have come from Slytherin. A few terrible, yes I see that concern, but great. There is evil and good in every house. Make no mistake there. Hmm. Better be...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant resist a good cliff hanger. Sorry not sorry. See yall soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year begins ladies and gentlemen. We are starting a few weeks in btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the wait loves. I hate adulting.

Harry was truely beginning to hate his life. School wasn't too bad true but he found that his house mates were annoying, loud and far to touchy feely for his liking.

That's right..... Gryfindor. He hadn't minded the climb to the tower, the Fat Lady was ok, and the tower was nice, but his dorm mates were........... Loud.

Harry, being shy in nature, was immediately intimidated by the loud, boisterous, and huggy group. He had immediately gotten used to keeping the curtains around his bed closed while doing anything in the dorm room.

Then, just to add salt to the wound Ron Weasley was one of his room mates along with two others. And while Dean and Seamous were both respecfully leaving him alone where they could, Ron was showing how bloody ignorant and rude he could be as often as possible.

Harry did however make one friend in Gryfindor. Another student who felt wrongfully placed. A certain Hermione Granger. The girl was incessantly intelligent and they often had theoretical debates regarding different subjects, as well as double checking each others work. They even talked about different electives they could take in the second term.

Draco hated being in different houses. He made that clear very quickly. They had very few classes together and didnt have much time to hang out as Harry did most of his homework with Hermione, who Draco still refused to meet again even after Pansy and Blaise had been properly introduced and claimed to like her ok.

It was exactly 6 weeks into the school year when Ron asked him a question that instantly made him angry.

"So, whats it like having a death eater like Snape as a dad?" Ron asked, a sneer on his frekled face.

"Will you SHUT UP! I have heard you rant and complain and belittle the people I care about since school started and I am done. Learn some respect for others you ignorant Weasel!" Harry blurted almost shouting.

Ron was shocked along with the rest of the common rooms occupants who had learned quickly how shy and reserved Harry was.

Ron did unfortunately recover however.

"At least I don't prefer the snakes to my own house!" Ron proclaimed loudly looking angry.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, we are at school. I personally refuse to be defined by only a few traits. I'm going to hang out with the friends I grew up with before a house full of people I don't know. So sue me!" Harry replied aggravated.

"But it's Slytherin. They're all bloody evil." Ron exclaimed.

"No you're just too short sighted. I didn't even want to be in this house. But no, I got stuck rooming with a loud mothed, ignorant, hate mongering red head. So shove your opinions where it hurts and bloody leave me alone." Harry replied almost calmly before leaving the common room to find his father. Surely Sev would know what to do.

He was just getting to Sev's room when he heard voices from inside.

"W-we need to get it s-soon. M-master aw-waits the st-stone." The othe voice clearly belonged to his defence professor. Professor Quirrel. The stutter making that more than obvious.

"Iam more than a little aware of that, but we also need to make sure we perform the ritual correctly. Even with the stone it could go wrong. He is himself as a spirit but you know what he was like before. We need his sanity to come back with him as well. Now leave, I will do my part but I'll not risk cutting corners at the risk of our Lords mind." Severous replied.

Harry was confused. Stone? Master? He assumed that by Master and Lord that they were referring to Voldemort. Oh, yes, Harry had heard the story before. Severous told him all about what had really happened to his birth parents. How after hearing an incomplete prophesy, the Dark Lord had tried to take Harry but ended up nearly killing him. A killing curse rebounded and destroyed his body. And while his body was gone Lord Voldemort had found a way to come back. 

But what stone could possibly recreate a body?

Harry turned away heading instead for the library. He was sure that between himself and Hermione. They could figure out what was going on.

Time to do some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the long wait and for being so short but here it is. Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos.  
> Until next time loves!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i may have had to reread the first book again. A few of the planned scenes i may have originally pulled from the 2nd book instead of the first on accident, and since Im planning a full rewrite I needed to get a few facts straight.  
> Also, short chapter but i needed to get this part going sorry.

Harry was now officially frustrated. Neither he or Hermione had any ideas about a stone that could recreate a body. Draco, being the stubborn pointy git that he was, only had one idea, but the Philosophers Stone was cosidered a myth according to every text they read.

The only good thing about the whole thing was how Hermione had wound up getting along with Pansy and Blaise really well. Draco was slowly warming up to her but he still really only tolerated her.

That said, it was actually Hargrid, the gameskeeper, who had the clue they needed. Hermione had become something of a friend to the half giant and Harry, while finding him a bit clumsy, quite enjoyed his company.

It was one particular Saturday, the elder years were at Hogsmede and the younger students were enjoying the free day.

Hermione had noticed Harry was as nervous as she was about their flying class that monday as they would actually be going up in the air after weeks of broom safety and maintenance lectures. So, she'd suggested that after they finished their charms homework of course, they headed over to Hagrids hut or a bit of tea.

Hagrid was an excellent distraction.

"Oh flyin is aright. Prefer the motorcycle meself. Got to ride it a few weeks ago to visit Gringots. Had ta get somthin fer Dumbledore. Well his friend Mr Flamel actually. If flyin is yer worry, then jus ask Mr Malfoy fer help over the break. If I remember righ, he was a right good keeper in his day. Slytherin won almos every game that year as no one could get past im to score." Hagrid said dismissively. And while Harry hung his head, know Uncle Lucious would only be able to help if he wasn't stuck at the ministry, Hermione perked a bit.

"Flamel? Why does that name sound familiar?" Hermione asked, mostly to herself but loud enough to hear.

"An old friend o Dumbledore. He's famous he is. Invented the Sorcerors Stone and lived longer than any other wizard since Merlin imself...... I shouldnta told you that." Hagrid said hastily.

"The stone is here? Thats what you got from Gringots isnt it?" Harry figured.

This was it! Dumbledore must have had Hagrid get the stone and bring it to Hogwarts to be guarded! But why? It had remained safe in the hands of Mr Flamel for literally centuries. And now Sev needed it for Voldemort?

But that didn't make sense.

Even if Sev had served the Dark Lord in the past, why would he now after losing his mind and killing innocent people, Harrys parents included?

Both Hermione and Harry left quickly, heading for the library. They needed to figure out what was guarding the stone and why Sev and Professor Quirell were after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, should i do a full rewrite of the whole series or should I just make this go faster. Im not really sure. Its a slow burn regardless but a full rewrite of all the books could take a while.  
> What do yall think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ever loved scene of Harrys first flying lesson with a little bit of a twist. This was so bloodyanoying to write because tweaking it but still making it as iconic as before is hard. You guys will need to let me know how i did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, comment below and let me know i didnt just ruin one of the most famous moments from the original books... Like please just tell me.

Harry marched nervously to the pitch. He felt only minimally better as Sev had reminded him how natural he was as a kid on the small practice brooms he and Draco had raced each other around on. Sev even told Harry how his birth father James had been an ace flyer in his Hogwarts days, despite Sev's dislike of Harrys biological father.

Still, Harrys new broom wasnt limited to only five feet off the ground. In fact the Nimbus 2000 could go much, _much_ higher than five feet.

Harry was still unsure about the whole thing and only didnt skip the whole class because of Hermione basically dragging him.

"If I have to go fly despite the stupid thing not rising an inch or more off the ground when I say 'up' hen you, who did so on the first try, are not missing it. Nervous or not." Hermione said, a hand on her hip and everything.

Well Harry didn't have an argument for that so off he went with her.

Madame Hooch wasn't giving any room for nerves either it seemed as the quittich coach barked out the lesson plan for the day like usual.

They weren't even doing much. Just laps at ten-fifteen feet only as fast as each person was comfortable and only two flyers per height meaning 6 at a time to prevent collisions.

There were to be no diversions at the penalty of house points and detention.

Harry and Hermione were standing with Draco and the others and Ron was glaring in their general direction.

Harry watched the first group slowly but surely make two laps around the pitch. It seemed easy enough and Harry felt his nerves settle. There was a gryffindor who didn't seem to settle down though and Harry kept an eye on him.

If anyone was more shy or jumpy than Harry, it was Nevel Longbottom. Harry felt genuinely bad as he watched the trembling boy mount his broom silently.

Before Madam Hooch could blow her whistle though Harry noticed his broom glow for only a brief moment.

Then just as the poor boy kicked of the ground, Longbottoms broom completely lost control. The boy was being thrown around as if on a bucking bull 15 feet above the ground.

To Nevels credit he hung on tight and didnt get thrown off. At least until the outstreatched hand of a statue on the outer wall caught his robes. Nevel dangled there until his robes ripped and he fell to the ground landing on his left side.

Madam Hooch went to him immediately but it was clear she was fuming.

"I want to know who it was that jixed his broom as soon as I get back. And not one foot will have left the ground until I get back from the hospital wing, am I clear!" Her words were a clear command and everyone else nodded assent.

Nevel followed the teacher clutching his clearly broken wrist.

"Well that's lame. Class will be over by the time she gets back." Ron announced in a disappointed pout.

"Oh, leave it Ron. Nevel was hurt and it could have been a lot worse. We have another flying lesson in two days anyway. It won't kill you to wait." Hermione pitched in, clearly dissappointed by Rons continued immaturity.

"It was a harmless prank. Bet he isn't even really hurt anyway." Ron added with a sneer.

" _You did this?_ Whatever for?" Hermione was actually a bit angry now.

"Of course not. Whoever it was though was obviously a genius. Bloddy hilarious." Ron said chuckling. Just about everyone save a few of the gryffindors all were a bit disgusted by Rons behavior.

"Oi whats this then?" One Draco Malfoy, having been ignoring Rons idiocy, announced. In his hand was a glass orb.

"Oh. Its a remembral. It belongs to Nevel. I can take it for him later." Harry answered. Nevel had shown it to him their second day at dinner. His gran had sent it to him to help him remember things.

Draco tried to hand it to him only for Ron to take it.

"No I think Ill take it. After all, he wont need it now." Ron and his small group of 'friends' laughed.

"Give it back Ron." Harry said, looking seriously at Ron.

"You want it. Come get it." Ron challenged, taking his broom and lifting into the air.

Ron sat in the air taunting Harry.

Harry had just about enough of Rons attitude.

Harry climbed on his broom.

"No Harry. Don't. You'll only get into trouble." Hermione said grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Hes not worth it Harry." Draco added.

"It's ok guys, I got this." Harry whispered lifting off into the air. He wobbled a bit but quickly had his balance.

"Give it back Ron." Harry demanded.

"Yeah go get it then." And Ron tossed it as hard as he could at the castle wall

Harry took off after it. He zoomed passed Ron, nearly making the red head lose his balance.

The speed at which Harry was going was exhilarating. He smiled as he flew by at top speed. He easily caught the glass ball before it slammed into a glass window. Harry was genuinely happy as he realized what he'd accomplished.

The other students were cheering as Harry landed.

At least until he was called for by his head of house.

"Mr. Potter. Come with me please." Professor McGonagall called out over the other students.

Harry hung his head and followed, sure he was going to dread the detention that was surely coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you thing guys? Also dont worry, I plan to redeem at least the twins, but I apparently cant stand Ron any more than Dumbles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens with Wood so I am skipping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I have not written in FOREVER. I know Im sorry. That said..... Well i kinda don't have much else to really do. Social distancing and both of my jobs shutting down....... Basically...... I am SO BORED

"We told you you were a natural but I don't remember saying you should go and become the new seeker. And what is your head of house thinking. You're only in your first year after all." Sev ranted to Harry who was using his office as a sanctuary.

Ron had decided that Harry being the new seeker was some kind of publicity stunt and was a great offense despite it being his fault to begin with. And he proclaimed it to anyone who would listen as loudly as possible. For the last two weeks.

"Yeah well you tell her. I was dragged into it. Wood seems like a decent bloke though and the others on the team are pretty nice. No one is really all that bad except Ron. I just wish they weren't all so.... Loud." Harry complained setting his freshly finished potions essay aside to dry before turning to his charms homework. It was a questionnaire that Professor Flitwick apparently used to tell if his students were properly attuned with their magic. He did this within the first or last month at the beginning and end of every year.

"I have no desire to anger Minerva. That said no first year needs to be playing on the team. The reserve team maybe but not the regular teams." Sev continued. Harry merely rolled his eyes only to receive a swat to his head.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young man or else." Sev said in a rather annoyed tone. There were a few things that set off Sevs annoyed dad persona. Rolling your eyes and shrugging being the top two followed quickly by cursing.

Harry had only swore once and he would never do it again. It took two hours for the taste of soap to get out of his mouth.

The other two however, Harry had grown a bad habit of shrugging when he didn't feel like talking and rolling his eyes when he was annoyed.

Severus was dead set determined to force it out of his system.

"Sorry. . ." Harry quickly apologized.

"You know how I feel about that. It simply isn't proper. Now let's see that essay. No son of mine is failing potions." Severus said taking hold of Harry's potions essay to read over and correct if necessary. Harry may have ended up in Gryffindor, but he was his son in all but blood and that meant he was going to be top of his class in potions. Right along with Draco.

* * *

The following weeks saw Harry even busier than normal and he was exhausted. He often went to bed directly after he finished his homework.

He blamed Oliver Wood completely.

The boy was nuts about practice. They easily went 3 hours straight daily. Harry had to be brought up to speed with the game and quickly. Oliver made it his personal mission to make a seasoned player out of Harry in only two months since that's when the season started.

Harry was sore everywhere. He was so tired most nights that he passed out before 8pm most nights.

The only real upside was that Ron had no time to bully him much. The downside was he had no time for friends either. He hadn't seen Draco in over a week and that hadn't happened since they were 9 and gave each other the dragon pox.

Harry was one practice away from giving Wood a piece of his mind when Draco confronted him.

Harry was at lunch. The quittich team had surrounded him again despite him coming in early to get some peace and quiet.

"Where have you been?!" Draco demanded from him with a sneer across his face.

"Dray! I've been at practice. I'm sorry." Harry knew that particular look. Most wouldn't be able to read Draco but Harry knew he had hurt his feelings by vanishing.

"Sorry? You're sorry. That's all you can say?! Not one of your so called friends have seen or heard from you outside of class in over a week and all you can come up with to say is 'sorry'. We were beginning to really get worried but its only quittich practice. Surely not since no one in their right mind would run an 11 year old for more than an hour or two. And yeah you may have made the team but surely the people who have been your family since you were four is more important than a sport team you weren't supposed to be able to join yet anyway. Though clearly I am mistaken." Draco ranted.

Harry was devastated. He had hurt Draco and the others. He had no idea why he had even bothered with practice so much anyways. He hadn't even really been given a choice in the matter either.

Before he could even reply though, Draco was already stomping away.

"What a jerk. You start on the team as a first year, the youngest in a century, and instead of being happy for you he acts like a prat. You're better off without him if you ask me." A girl, the chaser named Katie, said rather rudely.

"No. He's right. I haven't been to see any of my friends in ages. I didn't even want to play and this happens." Harry said miserably, near tears.

"What do you mean? He's just a prat. Ignore him." Wood added.

"He's my best friend and I basically abandoned him. I'd be hurt too if it was the other way around. Look I'll talk to you guys later, but I am taking this weekend off of practice. I need to catch up on my homework anyway." Harry said, leaving a barely touched lunch behind with a group of very confused Griffindors.

Harry barely made it to his bed before he gave way to the tears that stung his eyes.

How was he to ever make this up to Draco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Im a bit rusty but here we go. I couldn't find my original notes so this is going forward based on memory alone so we shall see how this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record i will be using this fic to completely bash Dumbledore who i hate anyway and this fic will be a great time to really show my dislike for the know it all old git.


End file.
